See ya
by trisha23flow
Summary: All good things come to end, but it just ends to start a new beginning. Kagura leaving the Yorozuya to start a new life. Just rated T for some stuffs. Unfotunately, I'm not yet that confident to write my own lemon so, just T for now. Sad /GinKagu/


**Note: This is a GinKagu fanfic. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**About their ages in this fanfic, Kagura is 17 while Gintoki is 23. Just look in the cover photo about Kagura's appearance in this story and about Gintoki, he's just wearing his usual outfit. He's sexier that way. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama neither it's characters. If I could own it, Gintoki will become a pedo xD**

**Try reading it while listening to LET IT ALL OUT by MIHO FUHUKARA. I wrote this while listening to it the whole time. Soredewa, please enjoy~**

It was almost time for her departure. Kagura, who's a part of the Yorozuya trio and will always be is now leaving. She's already coming with her father Umibouzu with his adventures to get stronger, it's only temporary though. It's been months since the grand fight occurred. She wasn't able save his Brother, Kamui. She's still guilty about it blamed herself about being weak but that drives her more to become stronger that's why she agreed joining her bald father in his adventures for awhile. Before she go to the terminal where her father is meeting her, she went first to the place she called it home. Yep, the yorozuya gin-chan. She reminisced everything the time they spend together and how did she end up with those idiots. It's already been 3 years since they've met. She was still a naive 14yr old girl by that time who is completely innocent that knows nothing how harsh the world is. She could still remember clearly how did she meet Shinpachi and especially Gintoki, the first person who stole her heart. Though it's only one-sided, she's still happy that they were together. She didn't have the guts to confessed to him, scared of being rejected and the awkwardness between their relationship. She just kept her feelings aside.

The memory of their meeting was still funny as always for her. They thought that she died by a simple hit with a scooter, she's a yato after all. She would never forgot how they would always do stupid things together, fight for a simple pathetic reasons and laugh at the stupid things together. There's no way she would forget it all, especially their bright smiles after every problems they've overcome together. It was very sentimental for her. Aside from Gintoki and Shinpachi, there are so many friends she met at this vast planet. She would never thought that Kabuki-chou would be an important part of her life. It's already her home and the place where she could return along with those stupid faces of her friends after all.

Tearing a little after the reminiscing, a seventeen year old Kagura carrying her parasol (I forgot to mention that it was raining lol) walks out from her said to be home. She just kept walking forward with such a sad expression on her face, until a familiar voice coming from her back made her stop from her tracks.

"Yo" the familiar voice greeted her. She was frozen upon hearing that voice. He's the last thing on Earth she didn't want to see before leaving, but her heart didn't seemed to be that way. Her heart is telling her to look back to see the stupid silver-haired samurai's face once again. Slowly, Kagura move her head to see the certain man's face again.

"Stop, don't look this way. Just stay still in that position, don't bother looking at me now." Gintoki said, stopping her from her action. "Isn't it better this way? Exchanging words without seeing each other's face. You'll now look forward to come back here to see my face and my wavy-permed hair once again" She knew between those words that there was a little sadness in his tone but after his sentence, she could also tell that he was able to form a smile in his lips after letting go of those words.

Kagura couldn't think of anything to respond. There was a deafening silence between them for a long time that they couldn't hear the rain pouring down on the ground anymore. It was unlike them. Normally, silence never occurred to them even in sleeping. You could still hear their snores rampaging around the house.

"Uhm, Gin-ch-" Just when Kagura find the right words to say, she was once again interrupted.

"Don't even bother to say anything. There's still another thing I have to say so hear me out"

"Hmm!" Kagura exclaimed, nodding.

"Ja, listen carefully. Don't turn your back. It's the path you choose and don't ever give up. Be strong enough not to depend on your yato instincts, instead, sharpen your own abilities. Be strong enough also to protect all your precious ones. Don't let them slip in your hands again. Lastly, be strong not just physically, but also with your heart and soul. We may be not there to protect you, but we will always be there support you. Follow the path what you think is right. We may be miles apart but we're connected by our bonds. Me, you and Shinpachi shares the same soul. We three make up the Yorozuya. Never forget that in your stupid brain of yours." After hearing those words, Kagura bit her lips to prevent her whimpers getting out from her mouth. She didn't want to leave but she has to. She wants to get stronger to be able to protect what's precious to her.

"I guess I've said too much. You better get going already. Pattsuan and Baldy are already waiting for at the terminal" then Gintoki turned his back and started walking away from her.

Kagura's POV:

I can already his footsteps getting farther and farther away from me and yet I'm just here, still standing on my two feet just like a wall unable to move. I don't care about what he've just said earlier about not seeing each other's face. What I wanted right now is to see his stupid face. I have too. His face may be already engraved in my heart and soul, but still, my heart is already screaming to go after him.

Slowly turning to him, I saw his back and broad shoulders with raindrops falling on it. He was not using any umbrella. He's drenched in the rain. That idiot, does he wanted to have a cold? He's making me worried. But just seeing his broad back isn't enough. I throw my parasol aside and run after him. I give a tight hug in his back. Now, we're both soaked in the rain. He stopped himself from walking, probably because of being surprised of my actions but right now, I don't care anything else about the world or what his reaction might be. I just want to feel his warmth in my body. I buried my face in his back, crying. He turned around to face me. I wipe my tears and look up to him, we're now facing each other. Faces dangerously closely to each other.

"Ka-kagura. What are y-" Now it was my time to cut his words. I kissed him, not hungrily but just a gentle kiss. A gentle kiss that made me go crazy. He returned the kiss, not I was expecting. 'It wasn't a one-sided love, it's not unrequited. It's mutual' I was happy just knowing that. He parted himself first gently to breathe. He hold my shoulders and look at me for a minute. Just looking at his honest eyes are already enough to melt me in my place. Then he suddenly hugged me tightly and buried his face on my shoulders. Now it was turn my turn to be taken back at his actions. He's just like a kid showing affection to his mother. Well, he's a boy at heart so I can understand. If he's the kid, then I'm the mother. I ruffled his wavy-haired head playfully, then suddenly, I can feel a warm liquid running near down my neck along hearing with some inaudible whimpers from him.

"Gin-chan, are you crying?" I asked teasingly, patting his head like a mother.

"Stupid brat!" He shouted, still hugging me. "It's just the rain!

"I see" I chuckled. I returned his tight embrace. "We're soaked in the rain now, Gin-san" No one of us wants to break the hug now. Even though it's cold, we didn't mind. We could still feel each other's warmth after all. This is much better than a kotatsu during winters.

"It's because you are stupid, not listening to me and running like an idiot. Then suddenly hugging me from behind and kissed me. I guess it's not bad after all." He chuckled. Feeling his warm breaths in my near my neck is already turning me on.

"Being a pedo?" I laughed. Trying to joke to remove the feeling of being turned on.

"Who are you calling a pedo?! You're a pervert yourself! Hugging me and kissing me like this a shoujo anime." He exclaimed and suddenly pushing me away from the hug and looked at me in the eye. Now this is the Gin-san I know. I just smiled at him. "What are you smiling at, brat? I'm being serious here!"

"Hai, hai" Before I turn my back to him to get my parasol, he suddenly grip my wrist stopping me and hold my head then suddenly crashed his lips against mine. This time, it's not gentle anymore, it was already a hungry kiss. I hugged his neck to deepen the kiss while he placed his hands around my waist to pull me more closely to him. We're really gaining some attention here but none of us cared anymore. We were too caught up in the moment that we already forgot that we're doing in it a public place. Breaking the kiss to breathe, he hold my shoulders again and looked at me smiling. Damn, that face again, is he trying to kill me?

"Kagura, I need to say something to you." He said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" I asked. Just what the hell does he wanted to ask me? My curiosity is killing me.

"When you return, I'll tell you" He chuckled with a calm expression on his face.

"Wha-what the hell?! Just tell me already. I'm dying to know it already!" Yep, I might be able to kill someone right now if he still didn't say it. I'm an impatient woman, ya know!

He caught my chin and looked at me again with his honest eyes. "Since you didn't listen to me earlier about seeing each other's faces, I'll just torture you in knowing this one." He said sadistically with a stupid grin in his face.

"Bastard sadist!" I released his hand on my chin. What the hell. I just pouted. Then I noticed the clouds are already clearing up and the sun is already beginning to shine towards our direction.

"Isn't that good? You already have a new thing to look forward in coming here again. I'm just ensuring you that you would return here" He said in a serious tone while looking at the sun. He was shining brightly. It was a very beautiful sight. "That's why don't tell me Goodbye" he added.

"Eh? Why?" I asked. We were supposed to say that during parting right? Did this guy hit his head or something?

"Because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting."

"But I'm not forge-"

"Stupid brat. Just don't say anything anymore. Just say 'See ya' cause we're going too meet again. It may be not later but we're going too meet again in the near future. So during that time..." He hesitated finishing his sentence.

"During that time?" Oi, is he planning not to continue this word again. I ready my stance incase. I'll beat him up good.

"So during that time.." He hesitated again. I'm really going to beat this old man.

"So during that time, don't your ever find another man! I'll kick his ass if that happens! And don't your ever forget that what I'm going to tell you! It's not my loss if you would let it pass away!" I was taken back again. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. He really is my weakness. I just laughed. Then he suddenly turn his back to hide the blush forming in his cheeks. I just laughed at the sight I see before me.

"Don't worry. There's only one man in my heart. So you better apply it also to yourself. I'll crush your balls if I saw with another woman" He just laughed and patted my head.

"Take care, Kagura" He said with a husky voice and gentle calm face. He really is going to be the death of me. "Better get going now. You don't want your pappy to loose anymore hair waiting for you" he joked.

"Ja. Gi-gin-san. I- I better get going now. Ba-bye!" I said, obviously preventing myself to cry in front of him. He pull me to a hug, and patted my back. "I'll miss you, Kagura"

And with that I pushed him. "Bye, ossan. I'll miss you too!" I opened my parasol started walking farther away from him. I really can't let him see me crying. With that, we parted ways.

"Don't call me ossan you stupid brat! Che!" He shouted. I took another look at him. He already turned his back while scratching his head. He was also wiping his tears with his other hand. And with that, I also turned my back and continued walking forward.

"Don't say goodbye, huh? Ma, I'm looking forward on what you're going to say, Gin-chan" I said to myself and chuckled.

'Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting'. He's right. We will still each other so there's no need to say that word. I just need to move forward. I need to become stronger so I can face him again with an accomplishment written all over my face. I don't want to return without gaining something. He trusts me so I'll do the same, I need to to trust and have more confidence in myself. This may take months and years but Gin-chan, you better not change. You might be an old man when I've returned but you will always be the one I will always love. Just remember that...

**I don't know of I'll continue this or not. I really wanted to add a lemon scene lol. Anyway, thanks for reading this. I'm really happy when someone review or follow or favorited my story. **


End file.
